October 13th
by Ever Autumn13
Summary: I stopped just before stepping inside because standing In the middle of the room; his arms around his wife, was Billie Joe Armstrong, tears streaming down both of their faces. Green Day fanfic. *Disclamer* I don't own any real people mentioned in this story except for my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Lost Time

A/N: For the sake of this fan-fiction Billie and Adrienne were married in 1993 instead of 1994 and Joseph was born in 1994 instead of 1995.

I looked around the enormous concert hall, trying to find the people I had come here with.  
"This is the last time I let them rope me into anything again," I thought to myself. They had insisted on coming hours earlier than we should have, and then left me to go "explore". All around me were people jumping up and down, moshing, and dancing to the beat of whatever song was playing. The volume of the music was getting to me. I wasn't really paying attention because I was too busy trying to find my group of friends that forced me to go to this thing. I felt something against my hip, which was weird because I was in the one spot in the whole arena that had room to breathe. I booked my ticket separately from the others which put me right next to the stage. I felt the buzzing sensation again and almost face-palmed when I realized it was my old beat up flip phone that was vibrating.  
"Hello?" I was barely able to hear myself talk over the pounding of the drums and screams of the crowd.  
"B, are you there?"  
"Oh Jay, sorry! It's a little loud were I am right now." I raised my voice and tried to block out the girlish screams as Billie Joe Armstrong sang another verse. "What's wrong?"  
"Why would you assume something's wrong? Where the hell are you right now?"  
"The only reason you would be calling me at 9:30 at night is to tell me something was wrong, and I'm at a Green Day concert. My old roommate wanted to go see them before they went back on tour. Now what's wrong?" I could tell that the music was getting on his nerves. In all honesty, it was starting to annoy the hell out of me too. Don't get me wrong, I like Green Day just fine, but I would appreciate their show more if I didn't have to go out of my way to look after nine other teenagers. Also I wasn't much for live music of any kind unless it was an orchestra. I was prone to getting migraines when I was little and the headache that I got right before the concert was proof enough that I still get them. I looked around the concert hall at all the teenagers that packed the Fox Theater. I spotted the occasional parent and child, the couples all but having sex in the audience, and the super fans that went a little too overboard with showing the band how obsessive they were, but never did I spot my group.  
"Fine, I need your help." That caught my attention. It takes a lot for Jay to suck up his pride and ask for help. He must be really stressed with something. "I'm swamped with all of my other deals, so do you think you could arrange some of the songs for the next album? It really is like fate because the next album we're covering is the American Idiot album." I knew he thought I would be angry about the extra work load, so I stayed silent for a minute, hoping to freak him out.  
In all truth I wasn't nearly as pissed as he thought I would be. I would need another project to work on once I finish working on Stark, my flat black Kawasaki Ninja.  
I noticed the music was getting softer. They were probably in between songs. "B? You still there?" Jay asked. Snickering away from the phone, I still didn't respond. "Blaire come on, this isn't funny!"  
I decided he'd had enough and responded. "Jay, just calm down. Yes, I'll arrange the new pieces as long as you do one thing for me."  
"Anything! Just name it."  
"Well as it turns out, my mechanic skills aren't as good as I thought. Stark sort of died on me." Instead of riding in a car with the others I decided to take my ninja. I worked on him for two weeks and he thanked me by conking out just outside the parking lot, leaving me stranded. Turns out I needed to adjust one last part. "I need you t-" I felt someone take my phone out of my hand.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to talk on the phone while someone is entertaining you?" As I turned around to see who took my phone I realized something. That voice was way too loud and clear to actually be someone standing around me. 'Oh fuck me.' Kneeling just above me on stage, with my phone in one hand and a microphone in the other, was Billie Joe Armstrong. He was just a foot away from me. I could tell why most girls think he is attractive. He looked awesome in his black skinny jeans and short sleeve dress shirt. There was just some part of me that couldn't put the words Billie Joe Armstrong and hot in the same sentence. It almost felt wrong for me to put them together.  
I couldn't stop what I said next. "Oh I'm terribly sorry. Your performance was just so good that I had to tell all my friends about it." Part of me hoped that he didn't hear my sarcastic and completely rude remark; while the other half wanted to wipe the smirk he was sporting right off his face.  
"And who is this friend you needed to tell about our incredible performance?" He held the microphone up to me and all the fans who were screaming before were dead silent. It felt like if I gave the wrong answer World War Three would start or something.  
"It's no one, and I don't believe I used the word incredible." I was surprised by laughter coming from somewhere else on stage. I looked over to see Mike Dirnt doubled over in hysteria. I didn't think that was funny but apparently Mike did.  
"Well fine if _you_ don't want to tell me." He stood up, walked back to the mike stand and put my phone up to his ear. After giving me a sharp glance he spoke into the phone. "Hi there! My name is Billie Joe Armstrong. Who the fuck are you?" He paused for a while as he listened to Jay's response, his smirk never faltering once. "Alright I'll tell her. Now stop calling-I don't want to stop this show again." With a flick of his wrist he shut the phone and put it in his pocket. The crowd was now laughing along with Mike. Speaking of Mike, I had to give him credit; through this whole altercation and his laughing fit he never once stopped playing.  
There was something I just couldn't understand. Yes, it's a known fact that Green Day brings people on stage all the time, but I have never heard of them spending this much time on one person. "Why the hell would you stop the show just to take my phone?" I shouted to him.  
He walked back towards me and crouched down so I could look him in the eye. "Sorry babe, couldn't hear what you just said. Care to repeat it?"  
"I said why the hell would you stop the show just to take my phone, and can I have it back… please?" I added the 'please' as a little bonus to see if I could avoid a situation that involved me having to do anything but stand here.  
"Those are damn good questions. And you know what; you might get answered if you get your ass up here because it sounds like you need to be saved." 'Great, just great. This is exactly what I need right now. First Stark gives out on me and now I have to get up in front of everyone.' Before I knew it I was being helped-lugged, actually-on stage by two very muscular security guards. I knew there was no getting out of this.  
I stood there awkwardly, my left arm crossing my chest to clutch my right bicep. "Alright I'm here, so do I get my answers now? I would love to get off this stage." I never felt comfortable in the spotlight. That's why I work behind the scenes, not on stage.  
"Alright fine, I'll let you go on two conditions. One you have to stand right here and let me put my hand on you." That got the whole audience laughing and somewhere in the background I could hear Tré Cool beating on his drums. "And two, you have to meet me after the show. Until then I get to keep your phone."  
"God, where am I, in school? Okay fine, I'll play along"  
"Good. Alright now what is your name?"  
"B."  
"B, right, because that's not made up" I glared at him and said nothing. "Now where are you from?"  
"Texas, New York, California. You name it I've lived there."  
He leaned in close to me and away from the mic. "You aren't going to make this easy on me are you?"  
"No chance in hell." I still felt slightly uncomfortable but there was nothing I could do until 'East Jesus Nowhere' was over. "You know what to do right?" I nodded, knowing that he was referring to the end of the song.  
He looked around the stage to cue in Tré and Mike. I've heard stories from fans explaining that when Billie Joe touched or hugged them they would go weak in the knees and swoon. I had a different experience. Calming. I guess that was the only way to describe the feeling that rushed through me when he put his hand on my head. I felt confident up onstage for the first time. It was like no one would be able to hurt me as long as I stayed close to him. The only other time I've felt like this was with my brother.  
I closed my eyes as the band started to play the next few bars of the song. When Billie Joe started singing again I tried to hear the emotion behind his words.  
"A fire burns today/Of blasphemy and genocide/The sirens of decay/Will infiltrate B." He looked at me right after he finished and I know it was time to finish the little act. With a slight nod of my head, indicating that I was ready he looked off stage to signal for the explosives as I felt myself being pushed backwards. "Well that hurt just a bit," I though. He offered his hand and I took it accepting the help.  
"Give it up for B everyone." I started to walk off towards the edge of the stage when I felt Billie Joe pull back on my hand slightly. "At the end of the show go to the door that's right by the stage. I'll let them know you're coming. I'll tell you what your friend told me and then you can have the phone back." I nodded and walked down the stairs and instead of going back to my spot in the crowd; I went to the bathroom so I could cool off for a bit. After splashing some water on my face I decided to touch up my eyeliner which was now smeared on my face. I rarely wore makeup and when I did it was just black eyeliner and eye shadow. Keep it simple and classy.  
I was in the hallway heading back to theater when I heard a high pitched squeak "B! Oh My God you are such a lucky bitch! I can't believe _you_ of all people got to be on stage with Billie Joe Armstrong!"  
"Well I found Erin and the others," mumbled to myself. I knew that after I got off stage I _would _be seeing them again. Erin's attitude reminded me why I left. I never fit in with the other kids and that was fine with me. Erin is the kind of person who thinks she is better than everyone and deserves more than the rest of world.  
"It wasn't that big of a deal," I told her. I was trying to figure out just how I felt about Billie Joe. It wasn't anything romantic, but it wasn't something I should be feeling about a person I just met.  
"Not that big of a deal? Are you out of your damn mind? You went up on stage and were completely rude to Billie Joe!" There it was. There was her attempt at a guilt trip. It never works but if I don't pretend that I'm sorry she will just chew my ear off.  
"You're right; I was completely out of line up there."  
"You're damn right you were."  
"Hey can I borrow your phone? I need to call a tow truck." She gave me a confused look. "My bike broke down when I got here."  
"What happened to your phone?" She thought I had gotten my phone back. I realized there that she didn't know I was meeting Billie Joe after the show to get it back.  
"It, uh, died on me. So can I use yours?"  
"I _would_ let you use it, but I left it in the car." She must think I'm stupid or something. Erin never goes any were without her android. I decided if she wanted to be a bitch and keep her phone away from me, I would just call a tow after I got mine back from Billie.  
"Okay that's fine. I'll find one after the show. Oh and I know I said I would stay with you guys after the show but I can't." I had to get Stark back to the garage and fix him up.  
"Whatever, we were actually going to go to a party after this anyway. We knew you wouldn't want to go so I didn't say anything about it." She turned around and walked away, her little posy following right behind her.  
I returned just in time Green Day's last song, 'Good Riddance'. It was one of my favorite Green Day songs. My brother use to play it to me when I couldn't go to sleep. I felt tears start to sting my eyes.  
Before I knew it the song and the concert were over. Drying my eyes I walked over to the side door. It took a while for me to get through the crowd that was still gathered around the theater. I finally reached the stage door, and just like Billie Joe had told me the security guards let me backstage. One of the stage hands told me I could find him in the dressing room and then I was off. It was getting late and I would have to wait for the tow truck to get so I was eager to get my phone back.  
I had some time to think while looking for the dressing room. I knew I would have to apologize to Billie Joe for being such a brat on stage. "I am not looking forward to this," I thought as I put a hand on my forehead. My migraine was finally getting to me so I pulled out the ibuprofen I kept with me at all times. "It looks like I'm popping pills at a Green Day concert," I swallowed down two pills and laughed to myself. I saw a man dash in front of me and before I knew it I was on the ground for a second time that night.  
"I'm so sorry are you okay," he reached out his hand and pulled me onto my feet.  
"Yeah I'm fine. It was my fault I should have been paying more attention."I looked down and tried to steady myself. My back stung a little from the impact.  
"Oh hey, you're the girl Billie brought on stage tonight. It's B right?" I finally looked up.  
"That's me Blaire Jade Black. My friends call me BB though. It's nice to meet you Mr. Dirnt, or is it Mr. Pritchard?" I asked as we shook hands.  
"It's neither. I'm Mike, and it's nice to meet you too." I looked at my watch to check the time 12:09 AM, fuck it was late.  
"Mike do you think that you can point me towards Billie Joe? He _still_ has my phone and I need to call a tow truck."  
"That's fine. I think he, Adie, and Tré are still in the dressing room." I could feel the drugs start to kick in when we started walking down the hall. So your bike broke down huh." It was more of a statement then a question.  
"Yeah it did. How did you know I rode a bike?"  
"I saw you pushing it around the parking lot earlier. We still had hours before the show started so I was going to see if you needed any help but your friends caught up with you. I figured they would help."  
"My friends aren't exactly the helping type." They really weren't. Erin liked to take credit for other peoples actions, not do anything herself.  
"Well here we are." He knocked to make sure everyone was decent.  
"It's open" someone on the other side of the door, I think Tré, yelled. Mike gestured to me to go in first.  
I stopped just before stepping inside because standing In the middle of the room; his arms around his wife, was Billie Joe Armstrong, tears streaming down both of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is slightly edited by me. I am still waiting for my official editor to get back to me with the official chapter.

Billie Joe  
The show was fucking amazing. Our impromptu shows are always fun, but there was something about this crowd. We had played almost thirty songs from Dookie to 21st Century Breakdown. After the crowd's reaction to the first song we played, "Longview" we knew that it was time to debut some songs from our new album ¡Uno! And they just ate it up. That girl on stage was interesting. What did she say her name was… B. The moment I saw her on the phone I just _had_ to fuck with her. It's like she was begging for it. Oh god I'm turning into Tré. I wondered if she would actually show to get her phone back, I mean it's not exactly the best phone in the world so it's not like she would be losing anything. Well it's not like she would be going anywhere anytime soon. Her friend Jay said that her ride broke down and he wouldn't be able to pick her up after the show. I still couldn't believe she was old enough to drive. She looked like she was thirteen for Christ's shake. My fatherly instincts kicked in and I decided that it would be safer if I just gave her a ride home instead of having her wait for a tow truck. It was way too late for her to be out by herself.  
I felt her phone buzz in my pocket and decided since B wasn't around that I would answer it. It buzzed three times indicating that it was a text not a call.  
_From Jay: Hey B, Happy Birthday! I'm sorry that I couldn't be there in person to tell you. I know that technically I'm your "boss" but you're more like my best friend. I know it's kinda creepy because I'm old, but whatever. I'm sorry that your brother couldn't be there either, but remember he is chasing his dreams just like you should be doing. Remember just because you're a year older doesn't mean that you need to grow up faster. It wouldn't kill you to act your age once and a while :D. Don't forget to have fun and do something stupid. My God it would do you some good! Besides only have one year left before you can be tried as an adult ;) Happy Birthday!_  
_~J_  
_P.S. Billie if you still have her phone make sure to pass along the message. _  
"Wow he must really love her" I closed the message and looked at the date so I could see what day her birthday was. My heart stopped. October 13, 2011. I needed to get to Adrienne now. I knew she was in the dressing room so I ran like hell was coming after me. I burst into the room searching frantically till I found my wife. Adie was standing there leaning against the door frame for support tears streaming down her face.  
"Billie I'm so sorry. I just couldn't keep it in anymore." Her voice was shaking. I ran over to her and threw my arms around my grieving wife.  
"It's okay Adie. You don't need to be strong for me." I whispered to her.  
"I miss her so much. I just want my Blaire back."  
"Shh I miss her to. Everything will be okay" It felt like we would both crumble it we let go. I'm not sure how long we stood in each other's arms crying silently.  
This was the worst day of the year. It had been for the past 16 years. October 13, 1995 was the day we had lost our daughter Blaire Armstrong. My baby girl would have been sixteen today. Whoever says that everything happens for a reason can go fuck themselves. There is no reason that could justify taking MY daughter away from me. She weighed five lb when she was born which is a little underweight but the doctors said that it wouldn't be a problem.  
Adie was still crying, and it killed me that I couldn't do anything to make her happy. I couldn't make the memory of the doctor telling us that our newborn daughter, whom had just fell asleep in my arms not ten minutes ago would never wake up. We were able to spend about ten minutes with her before they had to take her. I held on to Adie for dear life hopping that she wouldn't see my tears.  
"We kick ass tonight! Did you see the crowd's reaction to Oh Love! And that girl B. Dude she was fucking hilari- whoa what happened here?" I dried my tears and looked over towards Tré who had just walked in.  
"Sorry Tré It's just bad memories." I guided Adrienne over to the couch in the center of the room never once letting her out of my arms. The happy expression on Tré's face fell. He knew that instance what I was referring to. He walked over to me after closing the door.  
Tré put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Man I'm sorry, it's today isn't it?"  
I smiled half-heartedly at him. "It's alright. I didn't realize it either." He walked over and propped himself up on one leg using the other for support as he leaned against a wall.  
Almost immediately after I heard a knock on the door, and I looked over at Tré to answer, not trusting my voice at the moment. The door opened and I saw B stop mid step.  
"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Mike asked B. she looked so shocked, like she has just seen a ghost. Mike looked over B's 5'5 frame to see what was wrong. "Billie! Adrienne! What happened?"  
I pointed to a clock on the wall that displayed the date.  
"Shit it's today?" I nodded my head and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand trying to get rid of the tears.  
"W-what's today? If it's okay that I'm asking." B asked timidly. I felt sorry that she had to see this.  
I finally found my voice "Its fine. As you probably know I don't usually get emotional like this, but something happened a while ago on this day. Adie and I don't really like to talk about it."  
"That's completely fine. I'm sorry that I intruded on you like this."  
"It's not a problem. When I asked you to come back stage I had no idea that it was the thirteenth. If I had kno-"  
"It's the damn thirteenth!" her interruption startled me.  
"Yeah it is." I took a moment to really look at her. She was a little short. If I had to guess I would say that she was about 5'3. She was dressed… well kind of like me. We were both in black skinny jeans and black converse. I had on my black polo shirt with my red tie and she had a solid red tank top with a black tank over it. Her hair was died black with a single strand of emerald green near her right side bangs. It was a pretty good length and went down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes though, they were what really caught my attention. They were a vibrant green almost as green as mine were. She had a pained look on her face which I found weird because supposedly it was her birthday. "Why is that bad for you? Isn't it your Birthday?"  
"Yeah it is. How the hell would you know that?" I held out her phone. She snatched it from my hand with a slight glare on her face.  
"If it's your birthday then shouldn't you be happy?" I was just trying to make sense of the situation but my question caused her glare to darken.  
"It may be the day that I was born but it's also the day my parents abandoned me." I heard Adie gasp, and saw Tré stiffen at the accusation. He wasn't allowed to see his children much and it pained him to see children getting mistreated by their parents. He could never imagine giving up a child and never understood how people could do the same. "Well I guess they didn't abandon me, but they sure as hell didn't care about me."  
The look on her face was pure hatred. "What did they do?" I heard Tré ask softly.  
"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'm here and I'm healthy, that's all that matters."  
Adrienne walked over to her and put a hand on her back, rubbing it lightly. "Sixteen years ago I gave birth to a little girl. She was beautiful. She was born with a full head of red brown hair just like Billie's use to be and had the most magnificent eyes I have ever seen. They were actually the same shade of green as yours. She was an Armstrong alright." I listened to Adrienne, shocked that she would tell the story to anyone beside the guys. "She was born a little underweight but we were told that she would be fine once they got her weight up and that we could leave the hospital with her after three days. She never made it though. We were told by the doctor that she had caught an infection and had died. They told us that it was highly contagious so they had to dispose of the body before it could spread. We never got to say good bye to her."As Adie told the story B became ridged. She had stopped crying, stood up, and stiffly walked over towards the wall by the door and leaned on it for support.  
"Illegal drugs, child abuse, attempted kidnap, and document fraud. They were too fucked up all the time they couldn't take care of me so I went into foster care as a one year old." She looked down as a tear slipped down her cheek. Adie let go of me and ran to give B a hug.  
"You poor thing, it must have been so hard for you."  
"It wasn't all bad. If they had never been shitty parents then I would have never met my brother." We all looked at her confused. "He isn't my biological brother but he is the closest thing I have to one. In fact if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be standing here now."  
"What do you mean?" I knew I shouldn't be pressing so hard but I suddenly felt angry that someone would try and hurt her. Maybe it was the way that my wife was holding her that made me feel protective or maybe it was because she looked so broken.  
She took a deep breath readying herself for what I predicted to be a hard story to tell.  
"Two years ago before I turned sixteen I was living in Dallas, Texas with my brother. I went out to the movies with some friends. We were supposed to be back at ten which was perfectly fine with me; I'm not one to stay out very late anyway. My friend who had his license drove everyone. After the movie was over Devin, the one who drove took us to a party instead of back to my brother's. Devin and the others were stoned the minute they got to the house. Drugs and alcohol have never appealed to me so I stayed the hell away from them." she had paused to catch her breath. I knew something had to have happened to her at the party or she wouldn't be bringing it up. "I literally stood in the corner of a room for two hours waiting for Devin to take me home when all of a sudden he came over to me. He started to flirt with me and I told him to knock it off. He didn't like that so he grabbed my arm and shoved me against a wall." My wife who had stopped holding B when she started her story grabbed a hold of my hand with one of hers and took hold of B's with the other. I saw tears start to well up in B's eyes as she continued. "My brother taught me basic defense so I threw Devin's arm off, slapped him and ran the hell out of that house. I had only been living in Dallas for a few months and had just started my freshman year of high school, so I didn't really know anyone else other than Devin's group. I decided to walk home. It was around 11 and it was pitch black outside. I know I should have called my brother come pick me up but I thought I knew my way around well enough to walk home. I called home to let him know I was on my way." Tears started to fall freely as she spoke, "Apparently I was taking too long getting there so he went looking for me. He found me in an ally with my shirt torn open, my pants around my ankles and some guy just about ready t-to" she collapsed to the ground crying. She couldn't finish her sentence and I didn't want to hear it. I was fuming, how could someone do this to her.  
"Shh, it's fine. You're safe here." I took her in my arms and held her until she stopped crying. "I won't let anything happen to you." I meant it. I would not let anything happen to her.  
"Mrs. Armstrong, w-what was your baby's name?" B whispered solemnly. It was almost too quiet for anyone to hear.  
I answered for Adrienne because she had started weeping again. "Her name was Blaire, Blaire Jade Armstrong. Why?" She looked like she was contemplating something. She was saying something to quiet for me to hear. 'It it can't be. Maybe… no I'm just going crazy.' I'm pretty good at reading lips so I made out what she was saying.  
Apparently Mike did to, "BB what are you getting at?"Mike's voice chimed in. I had forgotten that he and Tré were still in the room. I looked over at my band mates. Tré had slid down the wall so he was leaning on the wall to the left of me, his head resting on his knees. Mike had moved over to sit on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his hands on his forehead.  
"I'm probably just connecting something because I want to see a connection but, Billie did I ever tell you my full name?" I shook my head. "My name is Blaire Jade."  
"You told me your last name is Black." Mike stated almost questionably.  
"I added Black a few years ago. I thought if I had a last name I would feel like I belonged somewhere." She stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Blaire Jade, it's-it's a coincidence, it's just a coincidence." I thought to myself as I tried to take in what she had just told me.  
Tré finally spoke again, "What happened to them?" He asked with venom in his voice. Tré could always ask the questions that no one wants to ask but were on every one's mind.  
"My parents were charged with kidnapping me from the hospital and creating a fake birth certificate based off of my real one. They could have changed anything on it."  
"Well if you were kidnapped then couldn't they just use your original birth certificate at the hospital to find your real parents?" Tré was trying to find a bright side to this whole shitty situation.  
She let out a half-hearted laugh, "One would think so right? Apparently after they made the fake one the real one was destroyed, and the hospital doesn't have one on file because my _father _was a doctor at the hospital I was born in. Because of my lack of a birth certificate, they have never been able to find my real family." She opened the door and ran out with her tears silently falling again.


	3. Chapter 3

Unedited

Blaire

I kept running until I reached the parking lot and collapsed next to my bike. I let out a shaky breath, my tears still flowing. "Shit if they tell anyone then I'm back in the orphanage. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to tell them all that?"

Distracted by my own thoughts, I never heard the foot steps behind me. I was wrenched out of my personal torment by a hand grabbing onto my shoulder.

Memories of that night in Dallas flooded my head as I screamed and shrank back from the hand. I shook with fear and pleaded for the person not to hurt me. My eyes were shut and my hands clasped over my ears. Everything that my brother had taught me about defending myself was replaced by fear. I repeated over and over "Please don't hurt me. Not again. Please not again!"

I felt whoever it was kneel in front of me and grab my forearms in an attempt to pry them from my ears. I squeezed my eyes tighter trying to think of way out of this, my mind racing a mile a minute. Panic was taking over my senses as I struggled to get out of the strong grip. I pressed my body closer to my bike as I felt the figure force my hands down to my side.

Everything was blurred as I strained against the hands. I was so petrified that I couldn't register the words that the man was saying. I felt myself being shaken as he began to get louder.

"-out of it! Blaire, its okay! I'm not going to hurt you." The voice sounded desperate. My eyes still clamped shut I started to listen and vaguely recognize the voice. "Blaire it's okay. It's just me," I settled down slightly, still trembling and opened my eyes. "It's just Tré. I won't hurt you." Hearing his name brought me out of my stupor.

I lunged forward and clung to the drummer. "I'm sorry Tré, I'm so sorry." He just held me as I cried into his shoulder. We sat there for a while, as I cried and Tré comforted me.

Finally realizing the situation I was in I was kind of embarrassed. Here I was crying my eyes out into the shoulder of not only a stranger but one of the best punk rock drummers of all time. "I truly am sorry Mr. Wright." I said trying to salvage what little dignity I had at that moment.  
"Blaire It's fine, and call me Tré, or if you have to say Mr. then it's Mr. Cool." His smile fell slightly as he continued, "We were all so worried when you ran out of the dressing room. Billie, Mike, and Adie are searching the theater for you."

"But why? You all just met me." I look anywhere but Tré's face. "What happened in there was a mistake, I shouldn't have told you all that. Billie Joe and Adrienne have to go through so much they don't need my extra baggage."

Tré pulled away from me so he was at arms length. I turned my head and he looked straight into my eyes. He had a serious, stern look in his eyes.

"You should never regret telling us your story. In fact I'm glad that you told us. It means that you feel comfortable around us. You seem like a pretty cool kid." He took hold of my hand and smiled awkwardly. "Hey I know this will sound extremely weird and we just met, but I never get to see my kids anymore, and I know how painful it is for me." He paused to focus his words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I had a child out there that I never knew about, then I would want someone to help them find me. So I was thinking, if you want, I could help you find your parents." My heart swelled. No one not even my brother had ever offered to help me find my parents. When I was in foster care the social worker that was assigned to me said that I shouldn't look for my parents because it was a lost cause. I was surprised by Tré's maturity, it was the exact opposite of how he acted onstage and for some reason it was comforting.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well it's the least I could do. I kinda like you kid." He joked as he nonchalantly punched my shoulder. It effectively lightened the mood. "So can you play any instruments?"

"Actually I can play the" I stopped mid-sentence because I heard footsteps running around near us. Fear was creeping up on me again. I hated being so god damn weak. I curled up against Tré who seemed to sense my apprehension and put an arm around me.

"No Mike I didn't find her yet. Do you know where Tré went, maybe he found her?" I relaxed when I recognized Billie Joe's voice approaching. I nudged Tré with my elbow hinting that he should let Billie know where we were and that we were okay.

"Oh come on let's let them worry a bit more." he said playfully which made me hit him a little harder. "Ow damn it, you don't have to try and kill me y'know." I just looked up at him and grinned.

"HEY BEEJ! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"What the _hell_ Tré! You were suppose to yell at _him,_ not in my fucking ear!" He just sat there with his cheeky grin.

The footsteps we heard before were coming closer. I pulled out my phone so we could get some light around us. I put it on the ground and Tré immediately picked it up and then about thirty seconds later put it back. I was about to ask him what he did when Billie Joe finally reached us.

"What the hell is this?" he pointed to the hand that Tré was still holding. Tré quickly let go of my hand and scratched the back of head.

"Well you see, Blaire ran out here crying and was on the ground when I came out to look for her, I guess I must have scarred her when I finally caught up with her because she started acting like I was trying to hurt her, she finally realized it was me and we hugged, I told her that I would help her find her family, she thanked me and then we heard you talking to Mike so I yelled for you, and here we are now." He gasped for breath as he finally finished. I was amazed that he summed up the last half an hour in a few short sentences.

Billie Joe nodded his head as he walked closer to us. "B are you okay? You gave me-us quite a scare."

"I'm fine now. I just needed some time to pull myself together." I heard a beep followed by the light from my phone turning off. I pressed the end button so the light would turn back on. Instead of the dim light I was met with darkness. "Great now it's dead." I sighed as I put it into my pocket. Tré do you have your phone on you or something. It's already late and I still have to wait for a tow."

"Hey you know Adie and I could give you a ride home if you want." I considered taking him up on his offer.

"That would be great, but I couldn't leave Stark behind."

"Stark. Who is Stark? I thought all your friends left."

"Stark is my ninja. You know the motorcycle that's right behind me." I chuckled a bit, knowing I must sound ridiculous to them. I saw Billie's eyes widen.

"You have a bike! There is no way you're old enough to ride that."

"I thought that's what you talked about with Jay onstage, that my bike broke down." Now I was extremely curious to know what they had talked about. If Jay didn't mention anything about Stark being broken down what did he say? "Or did you guys just talk about my birthday?"

"Jay told me that your ride broke down not that you have a racing bike. Seriously you don't look older than 15, but I guess you have to be in order to drive anyway."

"I hate how young I look sometimes. Actually today is my 17th birthday." I stated in my as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "I have been street legal for a year and before that, when he had time, I would work on bikes with my brother."

"I think that one of our back stage people have a truck. I really don't want you out here in this part of town so late at night so I'll go see if I can borrow it then you can come home with me. Is that reasonable?"

"Actually that sounds perfect. I'll just push Stark closer to the theater." I replied. I was genuinely happy that I didn't have to wait around here in the dark for a tow. Tré helped me push my bike closer to the arena despite my protests. He said that he wasn't going to let me out of his sight until I got in the car with Billie. We got Stark situated and went off in search of the lead singer. When we went inside I was all but tackled to the ground by Adrienne.

"You will NEVER do that to me again." She tightened her death grip as she scolded me. "Do you know what could have happened if Tré and Billie hadn't found you. You could have been kidnapped again! What in the world were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Armstrong, It's just I haven't told anyone about my parents and I was afraid that if you knew that you might call someone to send me back to foster care." I was determined not to cry, there has been enough crying today.

"How long have you been out of the system?"

"It's been just over three years since I was last in foster care. In fact the group I came here with tonight are all from the orphanage that I had been in since I was three. Please don't tell anyone they all think I'm visiting from Dallas."

"They think you still live with your brother don't they?" apparently Billie Joe herd the conversation. "What ever happened to your brother? Jay texted you happy birthday when I had your phone and mentioned something about him not being able to be here or something like that." The look in his eyes told me he thought the worst about my brother.

I couldn't help but smile, "He was doing fine last time I talked to him. He is working right now on a T.V. show up in New York. In fact you may know him, considering he was one of the leads of the American Idiot musical when it was on Broadway."

"There is no way your brother was in the musical," he said skeptically. "Wait your brother isn't John Gallagher is he?" I failed to hold my laughter in.

"Ha-ha no John Gallagher Jr. isn't my brother. Though it would be awesome if he was, he has an amazing voice. My brother Is Stark Sands, the guy who played Tunny."

Tré wanted to add his opinion into the conversation. "Wait you named your motorcycle after your brother? That's kind of creepy dude."

I rolled my eyes, "That ninja was the very first bike Stark and I ever fixed together. When he went to NYC he gave the bike to me. I knew that I wouldn't see him much anymore so I needed something to remind me of him." I explained.

"I don't remember a teenager running around during the production. Stark didn't bring you to New York?" Billie Joe questioned.

"I sort of got into a fight with him before he left so I didn't come with him. I did however see his last *yawn* performance. The show was awesome by the way." It had been an emotionally and physically draining day. All the exhaustion of the day hit me at once when I realized it was well passed one AM.

"Alright B I got the keys to the truck lets load up you brother, and get you home." Everyone snickered at his little joke and he headed towards the exit. I followed after giving Adie and Tré one last hug and flashing an apologetic smile towards Mike who had just now caught up with us.  
Once we loaded Stark in the back I gave Billie Joe the directions to my apartment. I had a friend who let me stay above his auto shop for free as long as I helped with the repairs and some chores around the shop.

Thankfully Billie Joe had a charger that worked with my phone so it would be semi use full in an emergency. We drove in a comfortable silence listening to the radio, neither one of us wanting to say anything that could upset the other.

He finally broke the silence, "So what is this thing Jay said you needed to ask me?" I stared at him confused. "He said to ask you about the American Idiot album."

"Ohhh, right." I didn't understand why, but Jay wanted apparently me to tell Billie Joe about the album cover. "Jay is my boss/partner at work and needed me to do a project for him."

"And that has to do with American Idiot because...?"

"I work with a musical group called The Vitamin String Quartet. It's my job to arrange and transcribe certain songs for them to play. My assignment as of about 5 hours ago is to turn your music into a classical masterpiece." I joked.  
"That's pretty bad ass for a seventeen year old." I nodded my head in approval at his complement. "So you're a classical kind of girl?" he asked as we approached a red light.

"I'm not really a type. I listen mainly to Green Day, Linkin Park, MCR, and Simple Plan, but my iPod has a lot of classical, country hip-hop, jazz, j-pop, and a shit load of Disney songs. I'll basically listen to anything as long as it's not Justin Bieber, One Direction, anything dub step or techno." I heard him laugh at my comment as we started moving.

He was about to respond when I heard the screeching of tiers against the asphalt, the crunch of metal on metal, and the sickening sound of glass shattering. My head slammed against the dash board and my world went black.

Updates might be slow. School has started back up, work is requesting more hours from me, my first editor is taking all honors classes and is very busy, and my final editor is in the hospital. I will still update so don't worry. Review and tell me if you like it or any ideas you might have for this story. I already know were it is headed, but i might be able to squeeze some extra plot points.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay I know that I've been gone for a while but I'm hopefully back. I still have shit going on so don't expect updates to happen quickly. I'll get them out when I can. I hope to have at least 2 chapters a month but like I said I'm busy. This chapter has not been edited and was written probably sometime in october so I will be rewriting it, but I felt bad I haven't updated so here it is. Only two things will change in the rewrite

It will be longer

the end will have some drama between two extremely important characters.

So enough of my crappy authors note.

Lost Time Ch. 4

Billie

Pain was all I felt when I woke up. I shut my eyes and cradled my head in my hands.

"God I need to lay off the booze."

This felt like a different than my previous hangovers. Sure I had the pounding headache and the sick feeling, but my whole body hurt as well. I heard footsteps on the tile floor. "Wait I don't have tile in my bedroom." I thought as my eyes shot open. I immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea flowed over me.

My hand flew to my mouth to keep the nonexistent vomit down. I was shocked to see that my right hand was bandaged. I looked around realized that I was in a hospital room. While I took in my surroundings the door opened.

"Billie?" I whipped my head around towards the door.

"Adie… w-what happened?"

She rushed over to my side and pulled me into a strong embrace. "You don't remember what happened this morning do you?" I shook my head and she let go off me to sit in a chair by the bed. "Billie you got into a car accident. The other driver fell asleep at the wheel and ran a red light."

Realization bitch slapped me hard "Adie where's Blaire? She is okay right!"

Adrianne looked down at her hands in her lap. "The car hit her straight on. It's a miracle that she isn't hurt more. She has four broken ribs a fractured wrist and head trauma. She hasn't woken up yet but it's only been a few hours. There is no internal bleeding but there is a chance that the head trauma could affect her memory."

That's a miracle. She has broken bones and memory loss. How is that a miracle? Wait she isn't there alone is she? Please tell me that you didn't leave her by herself! What will she think if she wakes up to an empty hospital room?" I don't know why the thought of her being alone and scared makes me so angry but it does. I've only known the girl for a few hours and already I want to protect her.

"Of course I didn't leave her alone in her room. How dare you accuse me of being so inconsiderate. The only reason I left was because Mike and Tré basically forced me to check up on you." She sounded offended and had every right to be.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Adie. I just can't help think that this is my fault. Blaire wouldn't be in a hospital bed if it wasn't for me."

"You feel something to then? God Billie she looks almost exactly like you did when you were younger. I can't help thinking about our Blaire when I see her." Tears start to form in her eyes.

"I know she does. Hey since I'm up and feel fine," except for my splitting headache I'm not going to tell Adie about, "let's go see how she is doing."

"Are you sure that you feel fine? The doctor said that you hit your head pretty hard against the steering wheel. You shouldn't be up and waking around yet."


End file.
